1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust treatment unit for treating exhaust gas from an engine of a work vehicle.
2. Background Information
Work vehicles such as a hydraulic excavator are equipped with an exhaust treatment device. The exhaust treatment device is connected to an engine via a connection pipe (hereinafter, the connection pipe which connects the engine and the exhaust treatment device is referred to as a first connection pipe) in order to treat the exhaust gas from the engine. The exhaust treatment device includes a diesel particulate filter device and a selective catalytic reduction device as shown in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-097413.
The diesel particulate filter device is connected to the first connection pipe and performs treatment of reducing particulates in the exhaust gas from the engine. The treated exhaust gas is transferred to the selective catalytic reduction device via a connection pipe (hereinafter, the connection pipe which connects the diesel particulate filter device and the selective catalytic reduction device is referred to as a second connection pipe). The selective catalytic reduction device reduces nitrogen oxide (NOx) contained in the exhaust gas which was treated by the diesel particulate filter. In some cases, the two exhaust treatment devices and the second connection pipe are disposed in a single unit in order to facilitate maintenance, and the unit is installed in a work vehicle. Such a unit is referred to as an exhaust treatment unit.
The diesel particulate filter device and the selective catalytic reduction device are replaced after having been used for a predetermined period of time. Accordingly, the exhaust treatment unit is detached from the work vehicle after the predetermined period of time elapses. Since the exhaust treatment unit is heavy, it is desirable to hoist and transport the exhaust treatment unit using a hoisting device such as a crane when detaching the exhaust treatment unit. For this purpose, it is preferable that the exhaust treatment unit is provided with holes through which the hoisting hooks of the hoisting device can pass.
Further, various accessory components may be attached to the exhaust treatment unit in addition to the diesel particulate filter device and the selective catalytic reduction device. It is desirable to secure a structure for attaching these accessory components.
Providing a hole by which the exhaust treatment unit is hung on the hoisting hook of the hoisting device and a structure for attaching accessory components separately in the exhaust treatment unit complicates the structure of the exhaust treatment unit.
It is an aim of the present invention to solve the problem described above which occurs by separately providing the hole through which the hoisting hook of the hoisting device is inserted and the structure for attaching the accessory components.